Fluffy Christmas Oneshot of Doom!
by sapphirianEternity
Summary: In which Silver still believes in Santa Claus, and Gold makes Christmas! Very mild language and... yeah. Happy Holidays!


"Silver..?"

"Yes, Gold?"

"…What do you want for Christmas?"

Silver sighed and put down the spoon he was using to make soup for lunch. "I don't know."

The younger man sighed… and brightened again. "Okay, how about your birthday?"

"…That's the same day, idiot." Silver stirred the soup again.

Gold gave a chuckle. "I know!"

Silver shook his head, wiped his hands on his jeans, and looked at the clock. "I need to go to work. …Won't be able to use this for lunch today."

"But Sil~"

"Do you want a Christmas present?" Silver turned to Gold, who looked at the table. "I thought so." Gold sighed and let his head hit the table as the ginger haired boy started out the door.

The Asian man turned to his boyfriend. "Love you~"

"…Yeah."

Gold stood up, noticing that Silver hadn't left yet. Putting his hand on the other man's shoulder, he whirled Silver around. "Come on… Say it~"

"…Iloveyougold."

"What was that?" Gold leaned his head towards Silver. "I couldn't hear you…"

"_I love you too, dammit!_"

Chuckling, Gold stood on his toes to kiss Silver on the nose. "Have fun at work! Say hi to Soul for me!"

Silver grunted and walked out of the apartment. Gold, smiling, went back into the kitchen and sat at the table.

He took a folded piece of paper from the table. Written on the top was, "Silver gift ideas."

Sighing at the empty page, he went to grab the notebook, also on the table.

He opened it to the first page and was surprised to see a letter. What surprised him even more was that it was written in the small scrawl of his boyfriend.

What made his eyes widen was _what_ was written.

"_Santa_," Gold whispered. "Silver still believes in Santa Claus."

His heart thudded. While it was cute that Silver held a child-like innocence that was previously unknown, it worried him. It was _Santa_ for crying out loud! The closest thing to the man in the red suit was the drunken Mall Santa at Goldenrod every year.

Shaking his head, Gold went back to the letter.

_I'm turning twenty-one this year… I'm not sure if you're real anymore._

…_I think, though, to prove it to myself… I have one request. This year, for Christmas…_

_I want Gold Honda._

_-Silver Moretti_

Gold stared at the paper, reading it over again. "_I want Gold… _But we're already dating…"

Then it clicked. Eyes wide, a rare idea formed in his head. Standing up, he grabbed his checkbook and ran outside, a wild grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Silver came home that night, eyes tired. Gold was sitting at the table, writing something. The dark haired man looked up at Silver when he came in. "Hi, Sil,"<p>

The ginger haired man nodded and sat at the table, laying his head onto his arms. "I'm ordering pizza later."

"Hard day, Sil?" Gold asked, looking back to his note.

"Soul talked my ear off," He muttered. "About Falkner the entire time…"

The younger man smiled. "Ah. They're cute together."

"And _that's _why you're always bottom."

* * *

><p>Silver glanced at the clock. "Damn it… Where is he?"<p>

He glanced at the empty space in his bed. "Gold…"

He looked at the clock again. "…Six A.M. …Why isn't here?"

After a second, he stood up and went downstairs.

Under the small Christmas tree that the couple had set up, there was a very large box that wasn't there before.

Blinking, Silver carefully stepped towards it. There was a small note on top. He opened it.

_Dear Sil,_

_I wanted to give you a Christmas present! _

_This , I hope, will be my last present to you as your boyfriend, Silver._

Silver's heart thudded. Was Gold… No, he wasn't.

_Open the box, then look right back to this note, Silver._

He held his breath and quietly opened the large box. Inside was… Gold?

Silver's boyfriend was curled in the box, holding a small box. He was fast asleep.

Quietly, he went back to the note. He gasped, dropped the note, and shook his boyfriend awake. "Yes…" He whispered when Gold was awake. "Yes, yes, yes..!"

_Silver… Will you marry me?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ah, my first Christmas Special! :D<em>**

**_I felt like writing PreciousMetalShipping, for Silver's Birthday! Happy Birthday to our favorite ginger!_**

**_I can just see Sil believing in Santa Claus. xD _**

**_So... Thanks to the _wonderful _people down at Sunbean's Forum of Wonder and Excitement! for helping me procrastinate!_**

**_Merry Christmas, Happy Chaunaka (Ah... I butchered that. xP), Happy Solstice, Happy Kwanza, and a very happy New Year!_**

**_I own nothing!_**

**_Happy Holidays!_**

**_-Sapph_**


End file.
